


Night Club

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto, at Deneb's insistence and bribing, goes to a night club in an attempt to forget about his frustrations. Who else does he meet but the cause of those frustrations.</p><p>Written: Nov. 14, 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Club

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.
> 
> AN: I’m not quite sure where this one came from, but here it is. Please enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Simple PWP. There is not plot really.

Yuto wasn’t sure what he had expected to see when he walked into the club – at Deneb’s insistence with the bribe of a shitake-free week – but it certainly wasn’t the four imagin in human form that belonged to Nogami, though Nogami himself wasn’t anywhere in sight.

The blue imagin was sitting at the bar and was, unsurprisingly, flirting with about three different women at once, though, if his eyes weren’t deceiving him, Yuto was sure the blue-streaked male’s eyes kept subtly darting off to the side where the yellow and red imagin were seated at a booth. Said red imagin seemed to be determinedly ignoring the blue-eyed male, his own eyes firmly locked on his mug of what appeared to be beer. The yellow imagin kept his eyes locked protectively on the dance floor, and, eyes following the bear imagin’s line of site, Yuto saw the purple imagin who was, of course, pulling off his usual dance moves with a small crowd of onlookers keeping others back and allowing the amethyst-eyed male the room he needed.

Yuto sighed as he made his way away from the group. Despite his reluctance when Deneb had managed to make him come to this place, Yuto had hoped that he might finally get thoughts of a certain black haired Rider out of his mind, but it didn’t seem that was going to happen. Speaking of Nogami, as Yuto’s eyes scanned the fringes of the crowd, he finally spotted the other male and felt his jaw drop. Yuto had to double-check that it wasn’t actually the red imagin at first because he hadn’t known the brunette had owned clothes like that. The boy’s pants, which Yuto was pretty sure were made of actual leather, clung to his legs and ass in such a way that left nothing to the imagination, and his white button up shirt, which also clung to him very nicely, was half unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

The younger male’s face was also bright red due, Yuto noticed once he managed to tear his eyes away from the brunette’s pants, to the rather busty female who was attempting to practically crawl her way into his lap while Nogami himself seemed to be trying to get away from her without actually shoving her away physically. Yuto was torn between wanting to ignore the source of his current frustration – and whose pants certainly weren’t helping his thought process – and wanting to help the other Rider, as it seemed no one else was going to. His mind was made up when he saw the half-panicked look that crossed the younger male’s face when the woman finally managed to throw her arms around his neck and tried, and failed, to bring him down into a kiss.

Crossing the short distance quickly, Yuto placed his hand firmly on the shorter male’s shoulder and said, “Oi, Nogami.”

When Ryotaro turned to face him, his face held a mixture of relief and something else Yuto couldn’t quite name before it disappeared and the younger male practically sighed, “Yuto.”

Leaving questions about the brunette’s reaction for later, Yuto simply said, “Come on,” before dragging the all-too-willing male away, to many protests from the previously clinging female. Stopping when he thought they were far enough away from the female but hadn’t yet come into view of any of the other’s imagin, Yuto turned and was greeted by a grateful smile from Ryotaro.

“Thanks Yuto,” Ryotaro said, and Yuto was grateful for the poor lighting in the club when he felt his face slightly.

“Baka,” Yuto drawled, hiding his embarrassment, “if you didn’t want her to do that, you should’ve just pushed her off you.”

“I know but,” the younger male trailed off, face flushing in embarrassment, and Yuto sighed. He knew the boy was too shy and polite to be quite that forceful unless it was in some kind of life-and-death situation.

Figuring he was stuck with the other male now – and not really complaining – Yuto dragged Ryotaro off to the bar – as far away from the turtle imagin as possible – knowing he’d need alcohol at this point. Looking to make sure the woman was gone, Yuto headed off in that direction without looking back at the smaller male, missing the small smile that crossed Ryotaro’s face.

Yuto was never sure how, half an hour later, he found himself lip-locked with the other male, ravaging his mouth as thoroughly as possible. He couldn't even use alcohol as an excuse as he’d only had half of his first glass of beer and Ryotaro had had even less. All he knew was that they’d been talking about something – though he couldn't remember exactly what at the moment – and Nogami had pouted at something he’d said. He’d found himself staring at the jutted lip and wondering if it was really as soft as it looked, and then, the next thing he knew, he was snogging the hell out of the younger male – and, yes, that mouth was _just_ as soft as it looked – in a dark, fairly private booth in the corner of the club.

Pulling back slightly he saw that the other male was just as aroused as he was, if the glazed look and bulge tenting the front of his very flattering leather pants were any indication. Staring at an image that topped all the damn wet dreams he’d been having about the boy for the past several weeks, Yuto lost all rationality and, standing quickly, pulled the younger man out of the club behind him without a single complaint.

When they reached the nearest “no questions asked” hotel, Yuto shot Ryotaro one last questioning glance – to which he simply received a nod – before dragging the other in, renting a room, and heading up to the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Ryotaro felt his back hit the door was Yuto captured him in another heated kiss.

Yuto heard Ryotaro moan as he ran his hand up under the half unbuttoned shirt while his other hand fumbled at the remaining few buttons, almost ripping them off in his impatience to get the damn shirt off. When they were finally undone, he pushed the shirt off the younger brunette’s shoulders, not really paying attention as it pooled at their feet.

Pulling back, Yuto managed a breathless, “Bed, now,” before pulling Ryotaro into the room and kicking off his shoes and socks hastily, watching as the now shirtless male did the same.

Yuto pulled Ryotaro into another kiss, backing up until he felt the bed hit the back of his knees and sitting down, pulling the younger male down with him onto his lap. This time when Yuto pulled back from the kiss, he heard a whimper from the other male that was much more arousing that it should be before he attacked the pale neck, loving the small gasps he elicited from the male on his lap as Ryotaro gripped his shirt hard before tugging on it, trying to get the barrier between them _off_.

Complying, Yuto pulled off his shirt, tossing it into some corner of the room, before wrapping one arm around the smaller brunette’s waist and pulling him closer, causing their erections to rub together and both of them to moan at the friction. Yuto then nibbled his way along Ryotaro’s neck, laving each small bite with a pass of the tongue, as he made his way slowly to the shell of his partner’s ear, savoring the moans that he was getting.

With a quick flip, he managed to roll Ryotaro on his back onto the bed and settle himself between the other boy’s legs. Yuto didn’t really want to think what it said about him that the embarrassed and startled look on Ryotaro’s face was incredibly arousing. He captured the other’s lips in another kiss, lips and teeth battling for dominance that both knew Yuto would end up winning anyway.

As Yuto pulled back and locked his lips on the other’s collar bone and sucked hard enough to leave a mark, he finally saw the bedside table out of the corner of his eye, on which – conveniently enough, even if it wasn’t surprising considering what kind of hotel this was – rested a large bottle of lotion. Not the best of lubes but definitely better than having to go searching for some now.

Ignoring that for now, he slowly licked and kissed his way down the other male’s chest, paying special attention to which spots gained him the best reactions, while his right hand traced light, teasing patterns on Ryotaro’s thigh. He nearly grinned at the groan of frustration he received from the smaller brunette when his tongue ran along the rather low waist band of the pants and his hand made his way within a hairsbreadth of the male’s obviously straining erection.

“Yu-Yuto, please,” Ryotaro practically begged, frustrated and gripping the sheets so hard he was almost surprised they weren’t ripping.

Now who could deny that? Yuto finally unbuttoned and unzipped the other’s pants – not really surprised at the lack of underwear, considering exactly how tight the pants were he’d have been able to see them clearly – and ran his tongue up Ryotaro’s now freed erection, gaining him a loud moan and a slight bucking of the other male’s hips. He gripped the hard shaft firmly and stroked a few times with his right hand while he stretched over Ryotaro towards the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lotion.

Grinning slightly, he placed the bottle beside him on the bed and pulled Ryotaro’s pants the rest of the way off before moving back to his former position. He paused long enough in his ministrations to coat his right fingers in lube before leaning down slightly and taking the head of Ryotaro’s erection into his mouth while running his first finger lightly across the brunette’s entrance before pushing in firmly.

Ryotaro gasped and squirmed lightly at the dual sensations but didn’t attempt to move away as the older male slowly took him into his mouth, left hand covering what wasn’t being taken in, and the first finger on Yuto’s right hand slowly sawed in and out, attempting to get Ryotaro used to the sensation. After a moment, when Ryotaro seemed to have become accustomed to the one finger, Yuto added a second, earning himself a slight wince from his partner. He worked them slowly in and out, scissoring slightly to stretch out the muscles.

A few moments later, Yuto added the third finger and, at the pained whimper Ryotaro emitted, took the other’s erection as far into his mouth as he could before humming a nameless tune, causing the younger brunette to emit a half-choked shout and attempt to buck his hips. Even more slowly than before, Yuto worked the other’s muscles into relaxing while searching for that one spot he knew would bring Ryotaro so much pleasure. He knew he had found it when the other gave a half-shout, half-moan louder than anything he’d emitted so far and bucked down against his fingers.

Unable to wait any longer, Yuto pulled his fingers out of the younger male while sitting up slightly – gaining a disappointed moan as the other gazed up at him with lust glazed eyes. Making quick work of his own pants, Yuto tossed them off the side of the bed before coating his erection with lotion. He leaned over and captured Ryotaro’s mouth in another kiss as he let his erection brush against the other’s entrance before slowly pushing in, stopping once he was fully seated to allow both to get used to the sensation.

Ryotaro groaned slightly as Yuto began to pull out slightly before pushing back in, each time pulling out more and more before seating himself once more.

Yuto held himself back with great effort as he watched Ryotaro slowly get used to the sensation. He would’ve kept the pace the same, but he hit something inside the younger male that had Ryotaro gasping and crying out, “There! More!”

With that, his composure was lost. Yuto thrust in again as hard as he could, savoring the way the other’s hips came up to meet his each time. It wasn’t long before the felt both Ryotaro’s and his own climax approaching, and he gripped the younger male’s erection and gave it a few firm tugs before the other brunette came over their stomachs. The contractions of Ryotaro’s passage in combination with the way the younger male moaned out his name sent Yuto over the edge right after his partner.

When his vision cleared again, Yuto found himself lying beside Ryotaro, who also seemed to still be recovering if his harsh breathing was any indication. It was Ryotaro who finally broke the comfortable silence a few moments later.

“Hey Yuto?” the younger male asked, catching Yuto’s attention. “What does this mean now? I mean, are we going to just forget about this tomorrow, or are we actually going to try and go somewhere with this?”

Yuto felt his face flush imperceptibly. He knew what he wanted, but he couldn’t just say it directly, so instead he said, looking anywhere but at the younger brunette, “Baka. I wouldn’t mind if this wasn’t a one time thing.”

Ryotaro smiled at the response. It was so typically Yuto, and he understood. The other also wouldn’t mind building some kind of relationship, even if he was too prideful to say it out loud. Comfortable once again and willing to deal with the consequences of having left his imagin behind for later, Ryotaro curled up next to Yuto, earning a slight flush from the older male, and closed his eyes to rest, smiling as he felt Yuto’s arms wrap around him.


End file.
